love for a nimbat
by northenstar
Summary: this is a sorry of a man from NY city name david who's gone through it all. i'm not going to spoil it all so just read and find out ok. :)


**Love for a Nimbat**

Chapter One: _The Blind Nimbat_

I awoke with a startle. The ghastly memory of what happen. I looked around to expecting to find my bed and home but all I could find was trees no officers banging on room 69 tell the people to keep the noise down or people yelling at each other at Time Square. I tried to find my hat but being blind in the left eye made it hard. i stared to hear voices in the distance I got up to expecting to be 6 foot 7 but I was only a 2 feet tall and looked like a flying mongoose. I grabbed my back pack which was convenient placed next to me and walked to the voices.

"We need to set up camp here fidget can you get the fire wood and ill set up the tint." As I got closer I heard a female's voice.

"Dust can you get it, I don't like the dark and you know it." She complained.

"Sure I'll go get it but you set up the tint." As I hide behind a tree a blue fox guy walked past me seconds later. I sighed with relief and walked on words. As I came to their little camp I found another flying mongoose thing but she was stuck under a tint. I looked around and found my hat along with a box of cookies and marshmallows I walked over to my hat and put it on and then put the cookies and the marshmallows in my back pack. Was scot free until I hear her voices "where do you think you're going with my stuff?" I turned and looked to her she was cute I'll giver that.

"Nothing just dines and run." She seemed not to like that response

"Put everything that's not yours back."

"Ok… ok I'll put it back." I put the cookies and the marshmallows down and turned to her.

"The hat put it down to." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your hat my little sis gave me this and no one elts is going to get there grubby little mitts on it" I toke the hat off my head and held it tight in my paws. "It's all I have left of my family." I stared to hear footsteps so I turned to see the fox guy from earlier. He kneels down to me and looked at my in the eye I should say. It was uncomfortable not that many people could look me in the eye without getting hit or feeling sorry for me.

"Hi there little guy I'm dust and who are you." He sounds like he cares about who I am.

"Don't mean to sound sardonic but that's none of your business." I put my hat on and covered my eyes. The one called fidget flew over and tried to look me in the eye but I stopped her.

"Well no need to act so prim or anything and why won't you look me in the eye? You got something to hide." I ignore her and grabbed my back pack and began to walk but was stopped by a friendly jester. "Why not stay here for the night and walk with us to the village tomorrow." I stopped to think. Coming up with no other chooses I turned and looked at them. "Fine but no one talk to me I'm going to bed." I garbed my sleeping bag and unrolled it. I stared to realized that I never even packed this bag I slipped under the bag but be for I could sleep I had one more thing to do. "Plaze don't get in with me." I told fidget as she lifted the top of the sleeping bag.

"I'm not! Just wondering why your angry." I looked at her to see genuine care in her beautiful eyes. (Ah what am I saying. I need to get back to New York City.)

"Look I just showed up ok and im tired. So stop your incessant questioning!" she seemed to get the message there. She flew away but not before through the top of the sleeping bag on my face. I closed my eyes and fell as sleep

The next morning was nice I woke up by myself something I'm used to by now ever scents what happen years ago. I got up to see fidget sleeping on dusts head. Sighing I packed my things as I did I found my desert eagle. (Wow never thought I'd still hade this.) I thought to myself, I load the clip surprised that it was my size to use.

"What's that thing?" fidget asked. In the misstep of being scared sh*tless I dropped my desert eagle. BANG! The noise was so loud fidget hit the ground and got in to fetal position. Dust awoke and looked to us fidget and my fur was standing on ends I walked past fidget to tell dust every things fine. I stopped to look at fidget but she was already gone. Hearing a zipper open got my blood pressure up at an all-new high. I look to my right to see fidget looking in my back pack. I ran turds her and tackled her to the ground before opening my blue book. I had her pined to the ground I could feel dust raising his sword but I ignore it. "You need to stay out of my pack and most of all stay the fuck out of my book. Got it." I scold her.

"Ok. Ok you can let me go now." She cried. I got up and grabbed my gun and back pack. "I think we should go are separate was." Before they could protest or agree I walked in to the unknown woods. I Walked for like hours. I stopped to look around it felt like something was fallowing me. I started to hear rustling in a nearby bush. I pulled out my desert eagle at it. Pupped to open fire on whatever was in there. As I moved closer to the bush I was nearly grabbed by a leather glove. "BAD TOUCH, BAD TOUCH, STRANGER DANGER!"

a/n sorry it's short i'll try to make my next on longer


End file.
